


Happy Birthday, Black Coffee!

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis
Summary: Someone has something to say to Blackcoffee13!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Happy Birthday, Black Coffee!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackcoffee13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffee13/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/GdG81mK)

Happy Birthday, Blackcoffee13!


End file.
